


Regret

by Daktasinsanity



Series: A to Z project [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3194753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daktasinsanity/pseuds/Daktasinsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was supposed to kill Eren but he no longer could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regret

There is a line between love and hate. So fine that you will miss the moment you cross it from on side to the other. By the time you notice that you did, it is too late to go back.

 

First you are in denial, not admitting your feelings have changed one bit.

 

Then you slowly accept the change and let it become part of you. You will regret it when your feelings take control of your actions.

 

You no longer do what you thought you would if the situation ever got bad.

 

And it did.

 

He was supposed to kill Eren but he no longer could.

 

“Damn.”  


End file.
